Un sentimiento encontrado
by AndromedaS05
Summary: John llega a Baker Street tras haber roto con Mary. Los sentimientos que tenía por Sherlock afloran cuando este, hará lo que sea porque John se quede. Slash. Johnlock


__Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"__

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

><p>Mary...<p>

Mary, al menos ese se suponía que era su nombre cuando nos casamos. No podía soportar seguir viviendo con ella, con todos las peleas sobre su antigua vida...

Cuando volví a Baker Street, creía que todo volvería a ser como en nuestros principios, pero no fue así.

Volví la noche del viernes que pedí mi divorcio, y al día siguiente, Sherlock me había traído el desayuno a la cama. Estaba ahí de pie, mirándome con la bandeja en la mano. Me dijo que había limpiado la casa, deshecho la maleta mientras dormía, ¡e incluso había tirado los experimentos que tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina para hacerme el desayuno!

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y se dio la vuelta sin mediar palabra. Me levanté y le cogí del brazo.

"No tienes que portarte tan amable conmigo, Sherlock." Le sonreí con mi sonrisa más sincera mirándole a los ojos "No voy a irme, te lo aseguro"

Sherlock me sonrió, de verdad me sonrió, no con una de esas sonrisas fingidas que le pone a la gente que le cae mal para aparentar.

De repente, se acercó a mi, quedando muy cerca de mis labios. Los miré, rojos y carnosos... luego miré hacía sus ojos, brillaban, y tenían ese color indescifrable. Antes de darme cuenta, tenía esos labios carnosos sobre los míos. Eran torpes e inexpertos, y yo me quedé congelado.

Hacia ya varios años desde que Sherlock me fascinaba, y unos 3 años desde que supe que me gustaba, me di cuenta cuando vi que no podía vivir sin él. Fantaseé con tener esos labios sobre los míos, pero otra cosa diferente es tenerlos en la realidad. Me tensé apreciablemente. Sherlock debió de notarlo, porque tras unos segundos se echó hacia atrás y me miró.

"¿Creo que es así como la gente _normal_ empieza una relación física?"

Abrí mucho los ojos. "S-Sherlock?" No podía creérmelo.

"He visto como me miras" Se acercó a mi y empezó a besarme el cuello. Juraría que estaba nervioso. "Sé que te gusto... y tú me atráes a mi, John Watson"

Seguía sin poder creérmelo. Intenté alejarme con los ojos muy abiertos. No quería alejarme, porque sus caricias me derretían...

"He visto esto en Internet..." Volvió su cara hacia mi y rozó mis labios. "Estoy harto de que me llamen _El Virgen" _Acarició mi pecho con el reverso de su mano. "No quiero ser tu novio" Me besó el cuello. "No quiero que me lleves a citas" Acarició mi culo. "No quiero que me trates como una de esas idiotas de tus novias" Rozó mis labios mientras me miraba fijamente. Juraría que había un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada debajo de esos ojos negros. "Solo quiero que me folles, John Watson. Quiero saber lo que se siente, recoger información por si la necesito" Empezó a morder otra vez mi cuello, mientras se restregaba contra mi.

No podía respirar, tenía a Sherlock donde llevaba años fantaseando, pero... algo dentro de mi se rompió cuando escuché sus palabras. Solo quería sexo. El no me amaba.

Empecé a besarle yo a él, pensando en lo estúpido que era por pesar que Sherlock Holmes pudiera querer a alguien. Me enfadé, pero acepté lo que me daba. Si Sherlock solo quería sexo, solo tendría sexo.

Le agarré y le tiré a mi cama. Empecé a arrancarle la camisa con ansia, sin dejar de besarle ferozmente. En menos de un minuto, ambos estábamos sin ropa, frotándonos, gimiendo y jadeando en boca ajena, yo encima de él. Me separé solo para meterle dos dedos en la boca. Le miré fijamente. Era perfecto. Labios hinchados y enrojecidos, pupilas dilatadas, pómulos rojos, y su pelo negro azabache estaba completamente revuelto. Todos sus rasgos resaltaban gracias a su piel perfectamente pálida. Como he dicho, perfecto.

Me di cuenta que no podía seguir mirándole así. No podía seguir enamorado de él, ya que el solo quería sexo, y los sentimientos si solo es por parte de uno, conllevan a problemas.

Traté de no hacerle el amor aquella noche. Le preparé rápido pero con cuidado. Me metí dentro de él lentamente pero enseguida me empecé a mover rápidamente. Estábamos teniendo sexo, no haciendo el amor. Sherlock gemía y jadeaba, y yo me moría por besarle, pero no podía. Dejé marcas en su cuello, bien grandes mientras disfrutaba de sus gemidos. Puede que Sherlock no quisiera hacer el amo, pero era su primera vez y yo quise que la disfrutara.

Daba a su próstata repetidamente mientras le masturbaba, y se corrió con un gemido. Dios... como amé oírle gemir.

Yo estaba apunte de terminar, peor no quería acabar así. Antes de acabar, y mientras él se recuperaba, le hice el amor. Acaricié su torso suavemente mientras le besaba en los labios y me movía lentamente hasta que toda mi semilla estaba muy dentro de él.

Cuando terminé y me tumbé a su lado, vi que Sherlock me miraba sorprendido, casi podría decir que asustado.

"¿P-Por qué has...?" Tartamudeó. Sherlock Holmes, tartamudeó. Me quedé en blanco mirándole porque nunca le había visto tan confundido. Miré hacia otro lado y me arriesgué.

"Me dijiste que querías sexo, y yo te lo he dado, yo no dije en ningún momento que solo _sexo _fuera lo que quería contigo.

Noté como los ojos de Sherlock no dejaban de mirarme. Es como un sexto sentido que tengo que he perfeccionado con los años, así que le miré. Intenté no parecer triste cuando empezó a hablar.

"Creía que no eras gay, creía que no me querías, así que decidí decirte que solo quería sexo para así poder tenerte a mi lado. Parecía la opción más lógica"

Me quedé sin saber que decir. Sherlock parecía triste y avergonzado, así que tomé su cara con mis manos y le besé tiernamente. No sé cuanto tiempo duró el beso, pero me pareció el mejor beso que jamás había dado.

Me separé lentamente de él y le miré fijamente "Te quiero" le dije. Él me miró sin saber que decir, así que simplemente le sonreí y le volví a besar. "No tienes que decir que me quieres, no tienes que decir nada"

"Eres mi amigo, me atráes y me haces sentir bien... ¿qué es eso?"

Le volví a sonreír y acaricié su mejilla. "Estoy seguro que lo descifrarás, eres un genio, y que cuando lo hagas sabrás que hacer"

Sherlock me sonrió, nos besamos y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Esos brazos jamás dejaron de abrazarme, y eventualmente, descifró que era aquél sentimiento que no le hacía separarse de mi, y cuando me miró, descubrió que él también era posible de amar.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic se lo agradezco a mi persona especial a la que le debo mucho y a la que quiero mucho. Espero que os haya gustado ^^<em>


End file.
